In the construction industry, it is common to use dimensional lumber such as 2".times.4" lumber and 2".times.6" lumber as a construction material. As such, it is often necessary to drill holes in the lumber so that electrical wires, pipes or other construction materials may be passed through the holes in the lumber.
Until recently, dimensional lumber has been manufactured and distributed to lumber yards without pre-drilled holes. The purchaser, whether a tradesman or a homeowner, then had the responsibility of drilling holes in the lumber for the purpose of running the various services through the lumber.
The task of drilling holes in the lumber can become complicated, especially for the average homeowner, since one requires the appropriate drill and drill bit to accommodate the particular service being installed. It is also necessary to know where to position the hole in the lumber for the particular service.
There has therefore developed a need for pre-drilled dimensional lumber. There has also developed a need for a device which can be integrated into a high speed lumber processing assembly without impeding production and which is capable of consistently drilling holes in a precise location in the lumber. There has also developed a need for a drilling device which can process more than one size of lumber.